Tome cuidado com quem você provoca One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Uma homenagem pode causar um problema sério, principalmente se você provoca um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo.


**Tome cuidado com quem você provoca.**

Quatro bruxos e uma bruxa caminhavam pelos solos da escola de magias e bruxarias de Hogwarts realmente bravos, a sua frente um moreno tinha os olhos brilhantes, mas o brilho não significava felicidade que tinha por ver seu lar novamente depois quatro meses de ser formado, Harry Potter estava em uma missão, que faria uma pessoa se arrepender por ter provocado quem não deveria.

-Vai com calma Harry –Hermione fala segurando o braço do amigo que bufa.

-Dessa vez ele foi longe demais –Rony cuja face também assemelhava raiva, fala com desgosto.

-Aquele moleque vai aprender uma lição –Neville também tinha uma carranca, mas fazia de tudo para manter os amigos calmos.

-Vocês acham que podemos marchar para a escola e atacar um aluno assim? –ele roda os olhos e fala –Faça-me um favor, vamos ter que achar ele antes... –Draco tinha um sorriso mau nos lábios e fala.

-Depois de tantos anos conosco, você ainda não aprendeu que Hogwarts não tem mais segredos para nós, Neville? –logo os cinco amigos chegam nos portões de carvalho que se abrem diante da presença de Harry, ele estava realmente bravo aquele dia.

-Harry –Gina vinha correndo rapidamente e se joga nos braços do namorado, mesmo ele visitando freqüentemente a escola, ela sentia muita falta dele e quando sentiu a magia dele perto, sabia que logo ele estaria ali, mas ela fica surpresa em ver os outros amigos e o irmão –Rony? Mione? Draco? Neville? O que fazem aqui? –Harry que tinha sorrido na presença da noiva, volta a ter uma carranca e fala.

-Você sabe onde ele esta? –Gina o encara por um tempo e fala.

-Não... Sam e ele saíram para passear e não sabemos onde eles estão... Por que? –Rony tinha um sorriso mau como Draco e fala em tom desgostoso.

-Você sabia que foi lançado uma nova versão do sapo de chocolate, Gina? –Gina encara o irmão sem entender, o que uma marcha de "vamos matar Collin Creevey" tinha a ver com o lançamento de novas versões de sapos de chocolate?

-Não... Mas o que isso tem a ver? –Draco bufa e fala.

-Sabia que tem uma sessão de sapos de chocolate para "adultos" com efeitos afrodisíacos? –Gina eleva uma sobrancelha, o que aquele povo estava querendo falar para ela? Harry suspira e fala.

-Digamos que você compra uma caixa e pretende dar para sua namorada, ela adora e quando vocês estão comendo, de repente o cara nota um cartão interessante na caixa, como e sessão adulta, os bruxos no cartão estão apenas com certas áreas cobertas e as bruxas com biquínis –Gina segura o riso ao que uma imagem de Dumbledore apenas de bermudão e Mcgonagall de maiô veio a mente dela, mas o riso se apaga quando Rony fala.

-Agora imagina, você vai ver o tal cartão e vê com assombro que a menina em biquíni e a sua própria irmãzinha? –Os olhos de Gina se arregalam e ela fala.

-Mas... Como... Quer dizer... Isso e uma brincadeira não é? –Nisso Harry arranca um cartão do bolso e oferece para Gina, era das férias que o grupo tinha passado na praia, onde ela usava um biquíni um tanto decorativo, vermelho com um raio amarelo em cada parte da parte de cima, Gina encara atônita ao que Rony fala –E se isso não e castigo o bastante, o próximo cartão que você tira e de si mesmo... –Nisso Hermione fica com um sorriso malicioso e fala.

-Até que não ficou tão ruim –Mas nisso ela faz uma carranca –Mas era uma visão que apenas "EU" deveria ter –Gina encarava os amigos boquiaberta, agora entendia o motivo dos olhares bravos das meninas da escola para ela, se ela e o irmão dela tinham cartões de sapos de chocolates, então quer dizer que.

Ela se vira para Harry, ele estava vermelho completamente, um sinal que Gina sabia reconhecer em qualquer lugar, ele estava com vergonha, mas ao mesmo tempo bravo, ela oferece a mão para ele que relutante oferece o cartão.

Harry usava uma samba canção verde esmeralda que afastava as cores dos olhos dele, seu corpo definido parecia ainda melhor na foto, seu cabelo negro arrepiado parecia ondular diante de um vento não existente e seus olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhavam com intensidade sem igual, ela ainda estava boquiaberta quando ouve Hellen chegar.

-O que faz aqui Draquito? –ela se abraça ao namorado que sussurra o que estavam fazendo ali, Hellen recebe o próprio cartão e o de Draco, no começo ela fica com carranca ao ver o cartão do namorado, tinha ciúmes e tinha consciência disso e agora muitas meninas iam ver ele em toda sua gloria? Ela se ruboriza ao ver o próprio cartão, Collin estaria morto quando eles encontrassem com ele.

De repente Luna aparece vindo da aula de Herbologia, ela sorri para Neville, ela o agarra e o beija apaixonadamente.

-O que faz aqui Nev-Nev? –Neville cora diante do apelido que Luna tinha lhe dado e fala.

-Resolvendo alguns problemas –ele cora ao que começa a explicar para ela o ocorrido, quando ele falou sobre ela, até que ela aceitou com o mesmo ar sereno de sempre, mas quando ela viu o cartão do namorado.

-Collin fez isso? –os olhos azuis que sempre eram sonhadores agora pareciam brilhar com uma certa raiva e ela fala –Vou fazer aquele moleque tirar fotos de partes do corpo dele que ele nunca imaginou que tinha –todos encaram Luna assombrados, mas logo voltam a conversar sobre o paradeiro do garoto.

-Você esta com o mapa Hellen? –Harry pergunta subitamente ao que ela se assusta, mas logo fala.

-Sam pediu emprestado para ter mais privacidade com o Collin –ela franze a sobrancelha ao que ela entende o porque Collin agia estranhamente agora –Mas como ele ficou sabendo que vocês estavam vindo aqui? –Nisso Sírius aparece acompanhado de Remo e Snape, ambos com carrancas, mas ao ver os garotos, eles sorriem.

-Parece que chegamos antes da carnificina –Remo fala com um sorriso maroto ao que Sírius o esbofeteia na nuca.

-Só fizemos isso para termos chance de pegar o Creevey nós mesmos –Remo dá de ombros ao que Snape fala.

-Como aquele projeto de gente tirou uma foto minha e da minha esposa? –os garotos encaram em assombro aquele fato, não imaginavam que tinha mais cartões, cada um tinha achado o próprio, mas ter um cartão de Snape de sunga? Rony faz uma cara de desgosto eu foi unida pelos outros meninos, Sírius dá uma gargalhada que mais parece um latido e fala.

-Ninguém imaginava que você era assim por debaixo da sua fantasia de morcegão, Severo –Snape grunhe para Sírius que volta a rir, mas o sorriso dele se apaga quando Remo mostra os cartões de Arabella, Samantha e do próprio Sírius –aquele moleque tá perdido –a comoção era tanta que logo o próprio professor Dumbledore se aproxima do grupo.

-Eu vejo uma reunião de amigos interessantes aqui... A que devo a honra de ter meus alunos preferidos de volta a nossa escola? –os olhos dele centelhavam como nunca, aquela estranha reunião nos portões da escola dele parecia o divertir muito.

-Viemos matar Collin Creevey –Draco fala com uma voz de desgosto ao que e aprovado por todos.

-Eu posso saber qual crime o Sr Creevey cometeu para receber tão veredicto? –Nisso todos se ruborizam, contar uns para os outros sobre aqueles cartões tudo bem, mas contar para o diretor? Nisso Gina suspira e oferece os cartões dela e de Harry, Dumbledore encara as fotos por um tempo, os olhos dele pareciam intensificar com brilho diante do que via, nisso ele começa a rir.

-Você ri? Alvo! Collin Creevey publica fotos da minha noiva quase sem roupa e você ri? –Harry fala em um ira ao que os chãos começam a tremer diante da raiva do menino, Dumbledore ainda tinha um sorriso enigmático nos lábios e fala.

-Agora entendo a aflição do Sr Creevey –Gina tentava acalmar Harry que murmura.

-Ele já esperava que eu vinha matar ele? –Alvo ainda sorri e fala.

-Não e bem o caso, veja o que aconteceu de verdade, os fabricantes dos sapos de chocolate mandaram um pedido para o Sr Creevey para que pudessem publicar cartões de vocês nos sapos de chocolates "comuns" –o diretor frisa bem a ultima palavra e continua –Mas isso e só uma suposição, o Sr Creevey tinha mandado as fotos "respeitosas" que ele tinha tirado de vocês e aguardava os cartões para poder colecionar, quando ele foi conferir o seu armário, encontrou as fotos que ele deveria mandar e seu material de fotografia mexido –o velho diretor treme a cabeça e fala –creio que alguém descobriu sobre os planos do Sr Creevey e pode ter trocado as fotos –vendo o olhar dos alunos, antigos alunos e professores, ele fala –Eu mesmo vi as fotos que ele ia mandar, mas creio que quando os fabricantes viram as fotos que ele mandou, que ele tinha decidido mandar fotos para a sessão adulta dos sapos de chocolates, do que as comuns –Todos encaram chocados ao que o diretor ri –nessa manhã ele recebeu uma caixa que eu ia confiscar, afinal era uma caixa de sapos de chocolates da sessão adultas, e tal doce não deve ser usado em lugares com crianças –ele manda um olhar para Rony e Mione que ruborizam ainda mais –Mas quando ele viu o próprio cartão da namorada dele e dos outros, ele sabia que estava em perigo, por isso bateu em retirada –Mas nisso Harry fala.

-Mas ele não tinha nem direito de fazer os "comuns", quanto mais estas –ele pega o cartão da mão do diretor que suspira.

-Ele quis fazer uma homenagem aos amigos dele, quando os fabricantes o entraram em contato, eles pediram fotos apenas de você e de Rony, já que seus esforços para a guerra tem ajudado muito, mas Collin queria homenagear a todos vocês, quando ele viu os cartões de hoje, ele fez de tudo para entrar em contato com os fabricantes para parar a produção dos cartões e recolher os que foram vendidos –o Diretor ri ao se lembrar do aluno tento que aturdir uma aluna que se recusava a deixar os cartões dela quando ele soube da marcha que vinha matar ele.

-Esta bem então, não precisamos matar Collin –Harry fala carrancudo e muda de direção.

-Para onde você vai, Harry? –Gina pergunta ao ver o namorado se irritando de novo.

-Comprar todas as caixas dessas coisas e explodir a fabrica de sapos de chocolates –os outros começam a rir, mas logo correm atrás do amigo que vai em direção de Hogsmeade.

Em uma parte da escola, em um túnel a muito tempo esquecido, onde nenhum aluno sabia encontrar sua entrada, um garoto com cabelos longos, cor de palha, estremecia diante dos tremores que aconteciam no castelo, conhecia bem aquele tipo de tremor, não era natural, era Harry, ele olha para a morena aninhada em seus braços, sabia que Harry não o mataria de verdade, mas em tal ira ele poderia deixar ele em pedaços antes de curá-lo.

-Acho que já foram –ele suspira ao que Samantha se aconchega mais nele, tremendo, Collin suspira e fala –Não precisa ter medo amor... Não acho que... –Mas nisso ele pára de falar ao perceber que ela ria –mas o que... ? –

-Até que foi bem calmo, achei que ele fosse procurar mais tempo na escola, acho que o diretor parou as buscas dele te matar –Collin olha em assombro a namorada dele rindo da quase morte dele pelas mãos do primo poderoso dela, de repente ele se toca de algo.

-Não... Não vai me dizer que foi... –Sam começa a rir ainda mais e fala.

-Malfeito feito –Collin a encara em assombro e logo começa a rir, a vida ao lado de Sam era perigosa, mas aquela era a menina que ele amava, a menina que fazia os gêmeos Weasleys parecerem anjinhos.

-Você realmente é uma marotinha não? –ela se faz de inocente e fala.

-Como pode suspeitar de uma menina tão inocente? –nisso os dois começam a rir e pensam o que Harry estaria fazendo agora.

Dumbledore ria ao ver a magia de Harry saindo da escola e indo em direção da dedosdemel, Minerva estava ao seu lado, também ria abertamente ao ver o antigo aluno se esforçando para que nenhum bruxo adquirisse as mãos nos cartões de Gina ou das "irmãs" dele, ela encara o diretor que tinha um cartão bem velho na mão, ela o encara sem entender e ele fala.

-Erros parecem se repetir com os mesmos bruxos considerados poderosos não? –ele oferece o cartão para a esposa que vê um Alvo muito mais novo com um sorriso bochechudo mostrando um físico de um atleta sem igual, ela encara o marido que fala –Embora eu deva dizer que meu irmão Albefort teve menos sorte que o Sr Creevey –O diretor sorri para a esposa ao que ele fala –Ele não gostou nada de ser um sapo por uma semana antes de Mirian me convencer a trazê-lo de volta ao normal –os dois velhos professores riem ao ver o grupo correndo pelas ruas de Hogsmeade á procura de cartões da sessão adulta, mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, os fabricantes dos sapos de chocolates tiveram a visita de um grupo de bruxos um tanto bravos, alguns dos mais velhos só tinham visto uma turva assim quando o professor Dumbledore apareceu para exigir quem fez aqueles cartões dele, o velho idoso encara os bruxos e o próprio Harry Potter que emanava magia de tanta raiva, assim que o grupo partiu mais tarde, depois de horas de discussões e o fechamento da sessão adulta, o velho empresário se vira para o amigo que estava em choque e fala.

-Eu vou me aposentar, vender minha parte e mudar para bem longe daqui, talvez para o Brasil –ele toma uma forte dose de uísque de fogo e suspira, não tinha bastado um bruxo poderoso quase destruir a fabrica de doces dele, agora era um grupo? Ele toma mais uma dose e faz um juramento, nunca mais provocaria bruxos poderosos assim.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai para uma menina que com certeza vai me deixar com mais cabelo branco do que ja **

**minha querida amiga Gina L. Morger.**

**Não brinque muito com este coração velho meu anjo... eu posso ter um ataque cardiaco sabia? rsrs**

**te adoro meu anjo..rs**


End file.
